Brandie's version of Burned
by Young Preistess
Summary: This is what I think might happen in the 7th book.


This is what I think will happen in Burned totally love the House of night seriesI do not own house of night

Stark (pov)

I sat there holding my priestess in my arms, sobbing. "We must take her to the infirmary" Darius spoke, breaking me away from my internal breakdown, while reaching down to scoop her souless body from my arms. "No!" I yelled too harshley, "I will carry her there. I will not leave her, I will protect her body until he returns to it." I said it like I knew she was coming back,but honestly I had no idea. I only prayed to the Goddess that she would return to me so I could make all of this up to her. I am the worst warrior ever.

I stood up and ran to the infirmary, leaving behind all the grieving friends. I couldnt stand how they looked at me with sympathy. Like this whole thing wasnt my fault. If I ever get the chance I will prove to her I can be worth the privelage of being her warrior. Zoey is the first girl I have ever loved, or even come close to it, and I never got the chance to tell her how I feel. Please Nyx give me a chance to be with her again so I can tell her I lover her. I said the little prayer as I laid Zoey on a bed in the infirmary.

"Do not worry my son, she will return as soon as she is ready" a womans voice rang like symphany bells through my ears. Nyx. I knew in my heart she was telling me Zoey would come back, and that I would get a second chance.

Zoey (POV)

In the darkness I could see a light at the end of what seemed to be a very large room. I stood there not knowing weather I should go to the light or stay in the dark. And to be honest I wasnt sure if I cared enough to go anywhere. Heath was gone. Even though he seemed at peace I cant see myself going on without him. He had been a part of my life since I was a kid. He was my first kiss, my first love, what else could this world offer me when he was no longer in it.I should have made him go back home instead of coming here with us, hell I should have told him to go home that night we made our first imprint. But I have been so selfish.

" U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, you have been far from selfish, you have been following my path with out a complaint and have made me very proud" Nyx's beautiful voice rang throughout the room taking me out of my self inflicting tourment. " Nyx I am so sad, I let Heath die and its all because I want to believe Kalona still has good in him. I am so sorry for everything." I spoke in a rush because my tears that had been filling my eyes started bursting out as I began to cry. I tryed to get control of myself, this is no way to act in front of the Goddess. "Daughter you have done well,Kalona is good at what he does best, it is not your fault what he has portrayed himself to be for you. But you must always remember that even though you are an a-ya incarnate, you still hold my gift for you, your free will." She spoke in such a motherly tone that I wanted to stay there with her forever. But then I remembered my friends and how sad they must be over me dieing, or whatever it is I have done since Heath said I wasnt . "Nyx where has Heath gone I saw him a few moments ago and then he disappeared." "Your consort is in the otherworld but he has something to show you, and once your are ready you must return to your body, you still have a destiny to fulfill. Your friends will be your stregnth so keep them close, and your warrior is your heart remember that in the days to come. Good bye for now my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya"

Nyx faded away while i stood there wondering about what she just said. My friends are my stregnth and my warrior is my heart. Stark he is my heart,or well I gave him my heart. But he was mad at me and told me there was no room left for him with this mean he still cares for me. I have to get back to him,but how.

"Zo I have someting to show you" Heath echoed in the darkness but when looked in the direction of his voice He was standing there with his hand reached out to me. "Heath I am so sorry about everything I have done to you and for getting you..." I said while taking his hand but he interupted me by pulling me into a ginormous hug and kissing my cheek gently. "Zo you didnt get me killed, you saved me" he whispered into my ears. "But you died I didnt save you,I was too late." I began to cry quietly. "No babe you were the reason I quit drinking and smoking. I found peace because of you. But I need you to see something before I can be fully at peace." "Ok Heath I'm ready." As soon as my words left my mouth the darkness evaporated and I was standing next to a ghost like Heath at the side of a building. When I followed his gaze to the end of the wall I saw Heath ,in human form, peaking around the side. I walked to him to look at what it was he was peaking at. It was Neferet and Kalona. The scene happened so fast but it somehow imprinted itself into my memory. Neferet had killed Loren and Professor Nolan, not the people of faith. And Kalona was lying to me in my dreams but somehow making his lies my truths. Then it hit me. Nyx said he was good at what he is best at which is lying. He was never good and even if he was there was nothing good left inside him, nothing to be saved. I had to destroy him not save him. Which also meant I have to kill Neferet hell I dont want to kill anyone I am only a teenager. But if its the only way to save my friends, the vampyers, and well the whole world, then I guess that is what I will do.

"Heath thank you for showing me this, I am ready to go back now." I looked at Heath and felt a heavy weight being lifted off my chest when I saw his serene face and I knew he was truly at peace and happy. "I will always be here for you Zo, remember that I will never be far away. I love you zo babe always" He placed his hand on my heart gesturing that he would always be in it, and gave me one last hug and kiss before he faded away back to the otherworld."I love you too Heath, Nyx I am ready to go back."


End file.
